sasuke
by tsher
Summary: "so the rumor about the eternal student was true after all" Jiraiya laughed.


"You shouldn't be drinking Sasuke and there's a test going on…" A man with silver as he liked to call it had his hair kept messily. An orange book out in the front his posture relaxed the green flak jacket was unzipped to stave off the heat; his lone eye tracking the boy's action; it surprised him that the Uchiha was drinking. The last of the Uchiha clan and coincidentally the dead last of the academy was sitting under the shade a bottle of sake in hand; the other holding the saucer drinking as he admired the clouds above in the sky.

"Hn" the reply was short; and Kakashi had no idea what that meant even after so many years.

"You will fail and go back to the academy again" Kakashi hoped that would at least get the boy to move unlike so many times.

"Hn" a one syllable reply was all he got.

Kakashi was going to push the boy to move even if he had to bring up unpleasant memories.

"You will never be able to kill Itachi the way you are right now."

That did it as the saucer in Sasuke's right hand broke spilling the contents. Kakashi watched the young boy rise from his seat; his balance off swaying gently from side to side. Raven eyes went sharp.

"You don't know anything Kakashi" The reply was cold.

"Then tell me who it was that slaughtered the clan to its last member" Kakashi drawled out.

Kakashi observed as Sasuke spread apart his feet to gain balance with one swift movement Sasuke drank the last dregs of the contents in the bottle and threw it towards Kakashi; with a casual flick of the wrist the bottle was cut clean in half.

"Hit a sore spot did it. Come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi said lazily as he turned sideways to leaving a minimum opening. After repeated tries he had finally gotten to Sasuke to take the test even though it was using an under handed tactics.

"Hn" the reply was cold. Kakashi's eye went wide as Sasuke burst into black butterflies. The wind slightly shifted near Kakashi's right side and a swift kick was intercepted by Kakashi's hand. Still holding the book with the other hand; Kakashi realized how it was a really bad idea to underestimate an opponent even if it was an academy student and the dead last to boot. Sasuke's hand flickered. _Horse__Tigre _quickly inhaling the thumb and the index finger connecting together perfectly to form a circle Sasuke exhaled; the chakra in the lungs morphed into fire as it exploded creating a large fire ball. Kakashi pulled a substitution; that was a close call. Kakashi wished he put his book in his pouch but it was too late for that now. Still Kakashi observed that Sasuke was not tired; he was the dead last of the academy and wondered if the academy's quality had improved. Kakashi quietly crouched down on one of the branches to think until he saw Sasuke turn his head towards his direction. Kakashi was surprised that an academy student could sense him.

"Kakashi" Sasuke called out. He shoved his hands in the pocket.

"I'm done; I'm going home you can fail me" Sasuke said as he turned around and walked off the training ground. Kakashi slapped his forehead in the exasperation. Looking up it was noon; he was going to be late to report to the Hokage.

All the Jounins had reported on their examinations except one. The Hokage's office was littered with paper; the legal dealing of the village was a pain in the ass decided the Godaime Hokage.

"Shizune bring me sake right now" The Hokage shouted. The Hokage's assistant rushed in holding a bottle of sake. The woman with shoulder length black hair stood beside the Hokage dutifully pouring the sake.

"It's good that you listen sometimes Shizune" Tsunade said as her drinking was interrupted.

In a swirl of leaves Kakashi appeared and gave a short bow. Tsunade was patient but Kakashi was pushing his luck; his back in a slouch his uniform a bit disheveled and the sleeves of his shirt singed. The questions were spinning inside her head but she had more pressing work than to press for information.

"You better have a good reason for being late" Tsunade warned.

Kakashi scratched his head.

"My student didn't want take to take the genin exam and was drinking sake…"

"Don't fuck with me Hatake" as Tsunade's last straw of patience broke along with it a new table.

It was going to be a long day Kakashi decided as the Godaime Hokage started shouting.

Tsunade for the tenth time today wondered why she was suckered in this job. Then she remembered Naruto; the boy who convinced her somehow and the same boy that made her smile. She strolled down the village streets; the people greeted her with smiles maybe it wasn't so bad. But today was tiring specially overseeing the graduating genins this year. Still it bothered Tsunade about a particular academy student Uchiha Sasuke. The boy was breaking records in a very bad way failed the academy test more than four times; had tendencies to ignore people around him; introvert rarely seen outside his family compound and the list went on. Shaking her thoughts clear it was time to be drinking after a long days work.

The long winding streets of Konoha were made purposely so that any enemy that infiltrated the village would have a hard time getting around. A lady; blond hair tied in pig tails looking in her twenties. A big bust ensured that any man would look twice but didn't; a simply reason being the Hokage made sure that people respected her specially men who had perverted tendencies. Tsunade stopped near the Nin Nin bar a popular hangout for the ninjas here. Still she was surprised to see the people leave at this time of the night; was it dry day? That idea itself was absurd she made sure to abolish that law when she was inaugurated as the Hokage. Casually stepping inside she was greeted by the owner.

"Can you tell me why the bar closed so early?"

"Hokage sama the bar was reserved today by a special client" the owner answered clearly nervous.

That made Tsunade curious who that person was? Curiosity got the best of her as she took a seat waiting for the person when the owner wanted to protest it died in his mouth at the look he received apologizing he went around the counter and poured sake. It was pass nine Tsunade was giving up until a jingle sounded; the mystery client had entered the dim lighting hid most of the features but he was short Tsunade concluded. Judging by built the client was male. Noticing someone else was here he took the far end of the counter.

"Owner san I told you nobody should be here when I arrive" the voice was cool.

"Sorry sir. It was a Hokage Sama's request." The owner bowed his head in an apology

"Hn You will only receive half the usual payment."

"Thank you for your kindness." The owner bowed again and poured the drink in the saucer.

Tsunade was surprised that a customer was rich enough to even afford to reserve such a good bar all to himself even her savings would suffer if she did that. The train of thought was broken.

"Tsunade" the voice was soft but Tsunade heard her name.

"The drinks are on me tonight please enjoy"

That shocked Tsunade that man didn't even bother to call her Hokage or anything respectful at all. Did he think he was high and mighty? That even the Hokage didn't deserve his respect. Rich men like them thought everyone was at their beck and call. Anger bubbled.

"Do you not respect me?" Tsunade asked. She heard laughter and was about to teach that man about respect when he stopped and continued

"I am sorry if I offended you Hokage Sama I mean no disrespect" the man took a sip his laughter was bitter as he continued.

"I just thought we were two people in a bar trying to drink away their sorrows and remember the good times. Like the say when sorrow rains; it pours. Owner san; send me the bill for Hokage Sama's as well. Goodnight Hokage sama. Happy drinking" And the man left.

Tsunade was shocked. She had badly misjudged. She was also curious as to who it was.

"Tell me who that was?" Tsunade questioned.

"That would be Uchiha sama. He frequents the bar around the village" The owner answered as he poured sake into the saucer.

The Uchiha; the dead last was drinking. What?! That meant that Kakashi wasn't making up excuses. Still Tsunade never turned down a free drink in her life. All of the revelations went down with the last sake and she continued drinking into the night.

Someone was poking her in the side. Her head was hurting as the first rays of light entered through the window and directly into her eyes. The throbbing got worse; all her salary might have went into last night's drinking if it weren't for the Uchiha.

"Tsunade Sama it's time for office. I'll go make breakfast" The voice sounded annoyed.

Tsunade grumbled and after fifteen minutes was sitting in the dining room; the decorations leaned towards simplicity but still had an air of elegance and nobility. The Hokage's house was located near the Hokage tower secluded and a peaceful area surrounded by tall trees. Shizune came with breakfast and served her master diligently and took a seat.

"Tsunade Sama you shouldn't drink so much you might get bankrupt soon." Shizune said concerned after the state Tsunade came in early morning. Tsunade's fingers were massaging her temple.

"Don't worry Shizune" Tsunade said with a groan.

"But Tsunade Sama the amount you drank last night it's a record in the history of Konoha!"

"what?"

"The word on the street is Tsunade Sama drank all the sake the bar had to offer in record time." Shizune said.

"Don't worry Shizune someone else is paying" Tsunade said as she savored the bitter taste of coffee.

"WHAT?! You threatened someone to pay Tsunade Sama." Shizune shrieked.

"Calm down he offered to pay. Honestly Shizune you have so little faith in me." Tsunade said at the disbelieving look she received. Finishing the meal Tsunade stood up.

"Let's go Shizune its time for office I have some work."

Tsunade left with Shizune in tow.

A few miles from Konoha two people stood. The shorter one had blond hair; black and orange stripped jacket. The blonde hair kept messily; a headband of the leaf was tied around his forehead. Blue eyes sparkled and three marks on both sides of his cheek ran down.

"We finally made it pervy sage after two whole years."

"I didn't think you would be able to complete your training early brat." Murmured the other; he had white hair down to his waist he had a protector with protruding on the top like small horns the kanji for oil clearly visible. Red lines ran down the both sides of his face. The red haori adorned on the green kimono. The man was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

They reached Konoha. The huge gates of Konoha brought a sense of nostalgia to both master and apprentice. Their reverie was broken.

"Oi Naruto welcome back and also to you Jiraiya sama" Izumo and Kotetsu waved their hands.

"Good to be back" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Kakashi is what I'm reading correct?" She felt the headache coming.

"Yes Hokage Sama every detail" Kakashi said his back straight.

"You mean to say that Uchiha Sasuke is better than Chunin?"

"Yes I'm sure Hokage sama"

"Then what is he still doing in the academy?" Tsunade shouted.

"He never took the test or even actively tried to pass; the assignments that were given and practical instructions he never participated; yesterday was special." Kakashi left out the part where he provoked the Uchiha.

"He should have been dropped then."

"Technically he never actually failed so he was allowed in the academy." Kakashi said.

"I don't care what you do bring Uchiha Sasuke right now."

"Your will Hokage Sama" as Kakashi said that he felt two shadows jump through the window and landed in front of the Hokage. Kakashi's body went into overdrive and a kunai slipped through his sleeve planning to plunge the intruder in the back of their heads.

"Hatake stand down!" Kakashi stopped himself just in time to see the intruders.

"Naruto and Jiraiya Sama?"

The blond turned around and gave Kakashi a hug.

"Kakashi sensei" Naruto shouted happily.

"Its best you go get the Uchiha" Tsunade said with a small smile watching Naruto.

Naruto's head instantly snapped to focus on the Hokage.

"What granny is the bastard going on a mission?"

"Who is bastard Naruto?" Tsunade questioned

"Duh it's Sasuke" Naruto explained excitedly

"Slow down Naruto he never graduated the academy he's still a student." Tsunade explained at the same time confused as to why Naruto would think Sasuke had passed.

"Huh? That's impossible bastard's really strong granny we practiced together when I was in the academy" Naruto concluded and titled his head. Then his eyes took on a shine.

"Come with me granny I'll show you. Then you'll have no choice but to make the bastard a ninja" Naruto looked excited as he dragged Tsunade along with Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Uchiha Sasuke decided that today was a really good day to be having sake. The clear transparent liquid glistened due to the light. Lightly taking sips; Sasuke let out a contempt sigh. Sasuke heard rustling near over the fence.

They had been dragged by Naruto to the Uchiha district. The place looked deserted.

"Isn't the main house the one we passed a few minutes ago Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Bastard said too many bad memories so he moved; anyway he should be here drinking if I'm right" Naruto said as he came to a stop. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi looked on in horror as Naruto plowed through the fence with the rasengan and charged. Sasuke looked bored as he kept drinking.

"Bastard! Big ball rasengan." Naruto dropped the spiraling chakra on Sasuke. The porch exploded

"Naruto!" the three called out worried that he had done something stupid.

The area was covered in dust. They looked on in horror; a shadow was down on the ground. The three thought the last Uchiha had died. But Naruto continued and charged another rasengan.

"DON'T NARUTO YOU WILL KILL HIM!" Tsunade shouted. Jiraiya and Kakashi failed to react.

The plea fell on deaf ears as Naruto again charged into the cloud of dust. The sound of explosion rung through the Uchiha district clearing the dust; the Uchiha was a bloody smear on the ground the three adults looked pale at the sight of the Uchiha sleeping in his own blood and what it meant for Naruto.

"Come out bastard I know you're here or I'll tear down the house." Naruto shouted.

"Naruto you killed him…" the three stopped in their tracks as the body dispersed into black butterflies.

"Dobe try again next time now go away I'm trying to drink" They were shocked to see Sasuke on one of the branches of the tree sipping Sake.

"Bastard" What naruto did next surprised the others. Naruto folded the chakra repeatedly in the solar plexus until he disappeared. A large bang resounded as the tree exploded. Jiraiya was surprised the brat had developed such strong technique to compliment the rasengan.

"What the hell did you teach him Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned at the wave of destruction caused by Naruto; a second later a squad of Anbu had surrounded the entire campus. Sasuke flickered near the destroyed porch and waited for Naruto to come out from the smoke. His stance was loose and was swaying side to side; Kakashi thought he was drunk the first time but realized that he had modified the Uchiha taijutsu.

"Restrain Uzumaki Naruto right now." Tsunade barked out the order

The Anbu moved in on the shadow to restrain Uzumaki until he disappeared with a boom piercing through the smoke towards the Uchiha. Raven quickly morphed into red and time had considerably slowed down for the Uchiha as he saw Naruto move towards him. He casually side stepped at the same time slightly deflecting the attack. The resulting destruction leveled the house. A sigh escaped the lips of the Uchiha. It had been a long time since he enjoyed a fight his ruby red slowly disappeared returning to normal. Then he sensed it a malevolent chakra a faint red surrounding naruto he felt fear, this was the kyuubi's chakra. That fear disappeared and replaced itself with excitement. The Anbu tensed so did Tsunade and Kakashi.

Jiraiya quickly blurred in front of Naruto and slapped a seal effectively cutting of kyuubi's chakra.

"This was dangerous both of you what do you have to say for yourself" Tsunade was in the office both Uzimaki and Sasuke were getting chewed out after their little stunt. The civilians went into panic so did the ninjas. Jiraiya and Kakashi stood at the sides watching.

"They thought the village was under attack I'm receiving endless complaints." Tsunade glared.

"Hokage sama it was only a friendly spar." Sasuke said coolly a vein was visibly on Tsunade's temple.

"What did you say?" Tsunade let out the words very slowly.

"Yea granny we always greet each other like that." Naruto said grinning.

Tsunade snapped. Boom the table was destroyed.

"Friendly SPAR? Get out I'll deal with you tomorrow both of you" The boys quickly went out talking to each other; well one was doing the most talking she distinctly heard the word _ramen _and _sake_ clearly mentioned before the door closed shut.

"Chunin my ass Hatake did you see what the Uchiha did today? Also Naruto is way above Chunin; Jiraiya?"

"So the rumor of the eternal student was right; eh?" Jiraiya tried to stare the conversation.

"I'm sorry Hokage Sama but Sasuke never showed what he could do in the academy at all. The instructors there assumed that the Sasuke was bad in the ninja arts."

"We got suckered; underneath the underneath my ass. I wonder why the Uchiha is still in the academy. Well we'll find out tomorrow dismissed report on time; Kakashi" a warning tone.

"Yes Hokage Sama" Kakashi body flickered out of existence.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya.

"You taught him Minato's technique?"

"No! I didn't whatever the brat did it was his own."

"Isn't ironic that the dead lasts are now the strongest from their generation?"

Jiraiya snorted "No kidding."


End file.
